Son of Khione
by the things that define you
Summary: AU. Percy Jackson isn't normal, even by demigod standards. He has no idea who his parent is and waits desperately for some sign. Not only that but he leads a biker gang filled with some of the most powerful demigods of the era. How will going to camp halve blood change him. Can fate make even the most rebellious its slave?
1. Chapter 1

Son of Khonie

**I don't own Percy Jackson. That is the reason Piper is still alive. **

** Also this story is adopted from RedRyuzki. He did the first chapter is all his work.**

Chapter one: A not so smooth getaway

Third Person POV 

A figure in a icy blue motorcycle jacket, black pants, icy blue and black motorcycle helmet was seen bursting out of the main doors of the bank. Chaos followed, police cruisers began to chase the lone figure, who was now riding on a snow white Suzuki Hayabusa, on the empty streets of New York. The figure reached for a switch activating the N20 giving the thief a sudden burst of speed. 

The thief balled his hand into a fist, seconds later ice began trailing from his rear wheel. He opened up his hand making spikes popping the tires of the police cruisers. However, the thief ran into a trap, he was boxed in the front and rear. The officers got out of their cruisers and pulled out there guns and pointed at the figure. 

They exchanged words and they opened fire. The thief formed a wall of ice, and in front of him built a ramp of ice. He sped toward the ramp, later flying over the heads of the reinforcements. Then he disappeared into mist. 

Percy POV 

Drip, drip, drip. 

Man, those cops never learn to keep up. Half the fun is gone right there. I pulled up to the Silver Stallions' warehouse at the dock. You see I'm part of a five man operation of demigods for higher. Mercenaries if you prefer that name for us. We do any job for the right price, sometimes hunting down dangerous monsters or attacking demigods. Our strategist, Malcolm is a son of Athena, the wisdom goddess. 

"Percy look at this" a frustrated Malcolm said pointing at the TV screen, "What were you thinking robbing a bank?" You see we try not to put ourselves out there. Oh, boy better get my camera. I wonder how he is going to react when they find a ice statue of a horse and a card saying "Silver Stallions". 

"The only evidence found by the investigators is statue of a horse and a card the read "Silver Stallions". That I all we have found on this "Jack Frost" as some of the locals are now calling the thief. What was stolen? 50,000 dollars. Stay tuned for more updates. This is Christopher Ramirez signing off." The TV stated. Silence. 

"YOU DID WHAT! PERCY WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? THE OLYMPIANS COULD SEND QUESTERS TO GET US OR EVEN WORSE THE HUNT!" Malcolm screamed. 

"Well, you see I thought it was funny…" 

Then, three more motorcycles pulled up, one orange, one electric blue, and a black. All being a Hayabusa, which we all saved from getting scrapped. The rider on the orange motorcycle took of his helmet. A Latino son of Hephaestus named Leo. The electric blue rider took of her helmet revealing a dark haired daughter of Zeus named Thalia. The last rider off his helmet revealing a deathly pale son of Hades named Nico. 

"Hey Perce." They all said with a smirk. 

"Nice job you did there at the bank bro." said Nico who was walking over to the fridge. 

"NICE?" Malcolm yelled, "THE OLYMPIANS COULD BE SENDING THE HUNT!" 

"Yo Owl Head, chill out" Thalia called out, while sitting on the couch with her feet up. 

"Yeah you're right Thals, chill out Malcolm." I said raising my hand. 

"Don't you do it Perce, don't you dare do-" Malcolm got halfway through his sentence before I formed ice to seal his mouth. 

"What's that Malcolm, can't hear you there." Leo said while laughing. 

"Ok guys, funs over." I said while commanding the ice to melt over Malcolm's mouth. 

"HUNT!" Malcolm yelled as several volleys of arrows punctured the walls. How, would he- ohhhh, right he added those camera things so he could monitor the warehouse. 

"You guys go out back, I'll hold them off." I said while unsheathing pago̱niá and dánko̱ma. They were shaped like kukris but made out of hardened ice I made. Frost and bite, I said while mentally laughing. 

"Perseus Jackson, come out of the building. We have your accomplices." A girl shouted. I slowly walked out without my helmet while holding pagoniá and dánkoma. "Put down your weapons." the same girl said. I dropped my kukris and slowly walked with my hands up. First thing I noticed was the legendary Hunt, was a bunch of teenage girls in silver parkas, silver skirts, and combat boots. Seriously Malcolm? This is what you were afraid of? 

"You have committed crimes involving, interfering with a quest," she said. 

"I did not know that." I huffed 

"Killing a group of demigods." 

"Ahem, they attacked first." 

"Revealing your powers in the human world." 

"What about the mist?" 

"For these crimes you are to be either brought to Olympus or… to go to stay at Camp Halfblood." She finished while closing a scroll, and putting it in her pocket. 

"Sorry, but what? Camp Halfblood, never heard of it." 

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose clearly frustrated with the situation. I then halted for a second realizing something off with her aura. She felt more like a god than anything else… 

Oh crap. I realized why Malcolm was so afraid. The Hunt's leader was no other than Artemis herself. 

"You know, I'll just go with Camp sounds fun." I said 

TIME SKIP 

So this is Camp Halfblood. It looks… nice I guess. We got to bring our motorcycles thankfully. I would have missed my ride. We got a couple of weird looks from the campers. Five new demigods riding on motorcycles. 

A centaur walked or trotted up to us. Chiron I'm assuming from what Artemis told us on our way here. We got lost three times… all because Leo kept holding the map wrong, well until Thalia zapped him and took it. 

"Hello, demigods, I'm assuming you're the Silver Stallions?" Chiron said. Once, he said that the demigods that started to crowd in curiosity around us gasped like they saw a ghost or something. 

"Like, THE Silver Stallions? The one that robbed the bank with that awesome bike?" some demigod asked excitingly. 

"Uh, yeah, that was me." I said while waving with a small smile. A chorus of "Whoa's" and "Really?". 

Chiron stomped his foot on the ground to get everyone's attention. All the questions gradually stopped and it got quieter and quieter. Chiron looked at us as if he was waiting for something. 

"I guess we'll introduce ourselves. 

Third Person POV 

A short, lightly tanned Latino, with brown eyes, stepped forward and said "My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, the mechanic of the group." 

A tall, fit, blonde, with grey eyes stepped forward and stated "My name is Malcolm, son of Athena, the brains." 

"Hey!" four demigods protested. 

"Sorry but its true guys" Malcolm stated. 

A averaged height, deathly pale teen with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and circles under his eyes stepped forward and said, "My name is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the scout of the group." 

Several demigods in the crowd stepped back from the front row. Nico lightly laughed at this and stepped aside. 

A below average height, teen, with punk style hair, and electrifying blue eyes stepped forward and said, "My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, the hammer of the group." Just to emphasize her point the she summoned a bolt of lightening to hit the ground. Scaring a lot of unprepared demigods. 

"Show off." Nico huffed and crossed his arms. 

The last teen stepped forward, with light skin, raven hair, icy blue eyes, and two kukris at his side stepped forward and said, "I am Perseus Jackson, I do not know my godly parent, but I am the leader of the group.

**Hey guys if you can't tell I'm starting another new story. Yes this one is adopted but it's just the first chapter. From now on I will be calling the shots. I still have another idea going around in my head for a Percy Jackson story and will try to get that up over the weekend. If you are wondering what happened to child of sea prince of shadow please read my bio. Thanks.**

**the things that define you**

**Read till your ren fades**


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Khonie

Chapter two:Drinking away the pain

The day passed quickly for the Silver Stallions. Right after their introductions they had been mobbed by a ton of demigods (mostly younger ones) asking about what they did.

"Were you part of the battle of Manhattan?" a boy asked Percy. The boy had gray eyes like Malcolm and brown hair. Percy though he appeared to be about fifteen, three years younger then Percy and most of the gang.

"The what?" Percy said, putting on his best fake curiosity face as he climbed back onto his bike.

"See Robby I told you they weren't real heroes," a girl Percy's age scoffed. She also had gray eyes but blond hair which flowed as she moved through the kids to the boy. "This criminal was probably out robbing or killing as we fought for our lives." The girl gave a pricing glare to Percy her calculating gray eyes almost making him flinch, almost.

The words stung Percy but he didn't show it. He never let himself show it.

"Or I could have been having a great time," he said meeting the girls eyes and winking not so subtly. If the girl was effected she didn't show it as she practically dragged what Percy assumed was her younger brother away from him.

"You my friend are screwed," a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes chuckled.

"Ya that's Annabeth Chase," another boy who looked exactly like the other began. "Not only is she a beast with that knife but shes dating our bro. Luke Catsellan. He's the best swordsman this camp has seen in three hundred years and the savior if Olympus."

"So what did he do kill a cyclops?" Percy said smirking.

"Defeated three titans," one of the boys said.

"Oh," was all Percy could say. By now the crowd had left him and the twins. "What did they give him? Immortality or something?"

"They offered it but he turned it down." the one that Percy noticed was slightly shorted began.

"Wanted the gods to claim their kids and have all the minor god's kids to have cabins here," the other finished.

Percy froze. His parent was supposed to claim him. Show some sign they cared about him, but they didn't. He was a mistake to them. They might not even know he existed. Percy knew he had to get out of here, leave this prison.

"Well that's interesting," Percy said to both twins at once. "but I really got to run. See ya around." Percy revved the engine on his bike, spun it around and streaked past the camp boarders and the suspiciously dragon looking thing.

Line break

Whiten minutes Percy pulled into the small parking lot of his destination. He pulled off helmet only to expose himself to the Manhattan air. The air would have felt cold but that was something the young demigod never felt. Percy pocketed his keys and walked through the wooden doors.

As soon as he stepped through Percy was assaulted by the familiar sounds of laughter and cheering found at any bar. The bartender saw him almost immediately and went to fix the drink he knew the young man would order.

Moving across the loud space Percy made it to his seat just as the bartender did. Without a word the man handed Percy his drink and left to attend to a cheering group of boys the demigods age. They were all glued to the flat-screen on the far wall showing the Yankees game.

Ignoring them Percy sipped his drink and tried to sort through the events of the day. Camp would send people to look for him soon enough, that much was certain. The teen doubted they would find him, he knew these streets better then anyone. They couldn't get the others to tell either. This bar was Percy's own place, when he didn't want to be found he came here.

Quickly the demigods thoughts shifted elsewhere. His parent had sworn an oath to claim him but they still refused to acknowledge him. Percy hated his godly parent, hated them with a passion. They were the reason he was a criminal, the reason he was a pain in the Olympians tail. He wanted his parent to notice him, know he could amount to something. Percy's thought were interrupted by a person sitting down in the seat next to him. Of course they had do be a chatty one to,

"Aren't you a little underage?" a female voice said with slight amusement in it.

Percy turned to face the person addressing him. It was a girl around his age. Her green eyes sparkled with slight playfulness and red hair fell far past her neck. Small freckles doted her face. She wore a green t-shit that said 'love the arts' on it and tattered jeans.

"It's coak smart," Percy replied, irritation evident in his voice. Normally he was all for the bar scene but tonight he was far from in the mood.

"Isn't it a little hard to forget everything from coak?" the girl continued, completely ignoring Percy's tone.

"You'd be surprised," Percy muttered. The girl just smiled and waved over the bartender.

"Get me whatever he has," she said when the man made his way over. Nodding the bartender disappeared farther up the bar.

"What are you doing?" Percy said giving the girl a look like she was doing something incredibly stupid.

"You're not the only one with something to forget," she responded, her face turning serious. Percy raised an eyebrow but when the girl didn't continue let it drop. When the bartender came back neither had spoken and the girl quickly began downing the soda. After almost a minute Percy decided to speak.

"Why aren't you hanging around with your friends?" he asked genuinely curious.

"My dad put me in a rich kid privet school. Most of them are jerks," she said, the chattering person gone from her voice and posture.

"So that's why they can afford fake id's," Percy chuckled. The girl managed a smile but it quickly faded. "So whats the shirt mean," Percy asked trying a different approach. The sudden light in the girls eyes told him he took the right one.

Line break

About thirty minutes later Percy was seriously starting to regret asking about that stupid t-shirt. The girl Rachel (he had finally gotten her name) went on and on about her love of art and the lack of funding for it in schools. When Percy revealed he was a criminal, instead of leaving she had pouted until he 'donated' a thousand of his hard earned dollars. Percy thought it was thievery. I mean who in their right mid would turn down a putting pretty girl. Whatever everyone was in the business these days.

Around one am Rachel's group started to stutter out the door, most of them clearly drunk out of their minds. When Percy questioned the sense in going home in that car Rachel just replied they had a designated driver. As she stood up Rachel scribbled something on a napkin, looking back and flashing Percy a smile right as she reached the heavy wooden doors.

Percy knew what was on the napkin before he even looked. On it was a hastily scribbled phone number.

"Score," Percy muttered, his mind blank of why he came here in the fist place. He always knew this bar was magic.

**AN:Hey again guys. I was absolutely blown away by the warm welcome this story got (even if the first chapter wasn't my work) so I decided to put in the effort to get this chapter up in one day. Don't expect this ever again. If you guys give me a ton of reviews, favs follows I will try to get a chapter up Monday. **

**I might put up one last child of sea prince of shadow chapter before I take my break from it. If you don't know the situation behind that please read my bio. **

**Remember your feedback is much aprechaited.**

**the things that define you**

**Read till your ren fades**


	3. Chapter 3:Don't always be Batman

Son of Khonie

Chapter 3:Being Batman isn't always a good thing

Next time someone tells you you're screwed and they happen to be the brother of the guy there saying is going to beat you up, take them seriously. Percy walked out of the bar feeling immensely better then walking in. So much so he almost missed the really ticked looking group of guys his age, trailing him as he walked toward his bike. The demigod could hear the light steps of two people behind him as he pushed through the wooden doors. Percy willed ice to encase the two people behind him up to there head. Turning around slowly the demigod of ice held a smirk on his face.

"Now now, don't you two know it's not nice to sneak up on someone like that?" Percy lectured, shaking his head in mock disgrace.

"It's also not nice to leave your prison sentence, and flirt with the wardens girlfriend," a voice behind Percy said.

Turning around to face the obvious leader, Percy was a little bit scared. The person now in front of him looked a few years older then Percy. His hair was a sandy blond and he had blue eyes like the sky. A scar ran from the corner of his mouth adding to the intimidating look. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Standing next to him was the blond girl who the twins had said was Annabeth Chase.

"Funny with that little cut I thought you were Joker, and if you're Joker then I'm Batman," Percy joked, doing a little fist pump after saying he was Batman. "I mean you even have your own little Harley Quinn over there," Percy continued pointing to the blond girl he had messed around with earlier . She suddenly looked like she was about to kill him herself. "All she needs is a skimpier outfit," the now on a roll demigod muttered under his breath. "And you know what buddy?" Percy said louder. "Batman always wins."

The boy who Percy assumed was Luke, clearly hated Batman. He charged at Percy , closing the distance between them in seconds. With a yell Luke slammed his fist into the side of Percy's head, causing the gang leader to fall to the ground. Struggling back onto his feet Percy kept yelling at the son of Hermes. "Look at you, being all tough for your girl. It's kind of pathetic that you need to beet people up to look good in front of her. I mean really, does she even enjoy this or is this your idea of a date?"

Beyond any emotion but rage, Luke rammed his fist into Percy's stomach, and when the demigod doubled over, drove his knee into Percy's face. The two demigods Percy had frozen had thawed out and picked up the abused demigod and forced him onto his knees. Mercilessly Luke tore the captive demigod apart with his fists, drenching Percy's face in blood. The gang leader however refused to scream, instead focusing on the blond girl who just sat there watching the whole thing.

"Come on man. You're pathetic, having others hold me for you. Beat me up like a man," Percy mocked, forcing the words past the blood trying to flood his mouth. A wicked grin stretched across the son of Hermes face. He motioned with his hand for the bleeding demigod to be released. Percy was roughly shoved onto the ground. His blurred vision kept him from seeing Luke pull out the knife till it was plunged into his stomach. The girl ran up to Luke just as the demigod had pulled out the knife and raised it to strike again.

"Come on Luke it's not worth it," she pleaded, putting a hand on his shoulder. The enraged demigod ignored her and drove the knife into Percy's left shoulder. "Luke," the blond repeated wrapping her arms around the demigods neck, and moving closer to him. "We have better thing to do." A wide grin stretched on the son of Hermes face.

"You're right, this mistake isn't worth it. Lets go." At this the girl smiled and detached herself from the demigod. The group began to walk away, but the blond trailed behind. Just before turning around the corner of the building she cast one glance backward.

The last thing Percy saw before total darkness were those gray piercing eyes, filled with pity and maybe a little you so owe me for this.

Line Break

Two motorcycles sped into the parking-lot not five minutes later. The riders took off there helmets to revel Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. Jumping off there bikes both rushed to the side of the limp body of there leader and friend, Percy Jackson. Both taking a side the pair hauled the unconscious demigod onto Nico's faster scout bike. Not waiting for Thalia, the son of Hades raced off into the night.

L1n3 Br34k

The screeching of wheels broke through the New York night's silence. Nico pulled into the gang's little warehouse and put down the kick-stand faster then he ever had in his life. Percy was dying, and the son of Hades was not about to let his best friend die because some stupid arrogant son of Hermes decided to be touchy. Without that tip from a hidden caller id, Percy would probably be dead by now.

The son of Hades picked up his best friend, and gently set him down on the small mattress the gang used as a medical table. Shadow traveling frantically around the room, Nico found found the medical supplies stashed in the food pantry (He had no idea why they would be there). Jumping into a shadow and appearing right next to his friend, Nico carefully removed Percy's shirt and poured at least halve of the groups stored up nectar all over the demigods wounds.

Without flaw the godly drink began closing the gang leader's wounds. Most of the bruises that were starting to form, faded. Blood however still covered almost all of Percy's abused form, and the two big slash wounds were clearly form a knife. They shrunk, but were still clearly still there, a little bit of blood trickling from them. Using some bandages that had been in the groups med kit, Nico poured more nectar on the knife wounds and covered them, trying to stop the bleeding.

The rest of the gang showed up not ten minutes later. All of them wore a expression full of concern. Percy was their leader, he had brought them together. Given them a family, a purpose. He had made them the Silver Stallions.

"How's he holding up," Leo asked calmly. He had never been this serious. Even when the Romans had sent that quest after them (Long story don't ask), Leo had been the one yelling at the twenty or so demigods that if they died by his hand they would 'pray that hell would make Antarctica look like a dead refrigerator..'

"He'll be fine," Nico answered. "From the way he's improving he should be awake soon."

"Wait...wha?" Percy practically moaned, not even sitting up. The Nico moved to help him, but didn't when he saw the waves of emotions flash across his best friend's face. At first it was confusion, wonder even. It then quickly shifted to hate. What was next was by far the scariest. The look on the gang leader's face was horrifying. It contained absolutely pure loathing and hatred. Think of the look on people's face when discussing Hitler or Ivan the Terrible. This look contained far more disgust and hatred then that. Far more.

Snapping to life Percy shot up and quickly took in his surroundings. "I'm going to be gone for a little bit," the demigod said, shifting into what Leo called his 'commanding Vader voice'. "Thalia you're in charge. Try not to anger anyone important and for the love of Olympus don't start any fights with that Luke punk," Percy continued, sifting through his jean pockets for something. Grinning the gang leader pulled out a worn napkin and folded it as he stood up, a little groggily. The demigod started to walk away from the group, only making it a few steps before Thalia shocked him back onto the floor.

"What are you dong kelp brains?!" she yelled at him.

"Taking a much needed vacation,"Percy said coldly. As he turned to walk away again, Thalia summoned a blast of wind and slammed Percy into the side of the warehouse. Using the wind to boost her speed, the daughter of Zeus ran up to the son of Poseidon and shoved him against the wall.

"Why are you really going?" the demigoddess threatened, her eyes narrowed, ready to detect any lie her friend said.

"Somewhere I should have gone a long time ago," Percy said darkly, meeting Thalia's eyes with his own.

"Fine," the daughter of Zeus huffed. She let go of Percy and he walked out of the base without looking back once. Once Percy was out of earshot from the building he whipped out his Samsung Galaxy and pulled a wrinkled napkin out of his jean's pocket. Hastily he put the number into his contacts then it the call button. It only ringed once before someone picked up. Percy smiled.

"Hey Rachel it's Percy. I know this is a little sudden but, ever wanted to go to Quebec?"

Line Break

Two hours later, after a lot of last minuet scrambling, crazy fast packing, and a quick convincing of parent, Perseus Jackson was sitting first class on a airplane with a direct flight from New York to Quebec. Next to him in the window seat was Rachel. Her long led hair spread across her back as she looked out the widow, somehow finding peace in the moon lit sky and, the fact they were a few thousand feet above the ground. The pair hadn't really spoken since they had boarded the plane. It wasn't really surprising since they had just met and Percy had already invited the girl on a out of country trip.

On the outside Percy appeared relaxed and calm, resting his head against the back of the chair and, lazily playing Candy Crush. Inside he was freaking out. This was Zeus's domain. One whiff that he was here and the sky god would probably blow up the whole plane. Thinking how he would be responsible for all these peoples deaths, the demigod looked over at Rachel. Her green eyes caught his and she smiled causing him to as well. The red head turned around in her seat so she was leaning up against the wall, and facing Percy.

"So do you do this with all of your girlfriends or am I just special," she asked, mischief glinting in her eyes, as well as genuine curiosity.

"So were going out now huh?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean we can if you want to be, but you don't have to . If you don't then I totally understand,"

Rachel began spitting out, red dominating her cheeks.

Percy smiled and moved closer to the rambling girl. Carefully he put a hand on one of her cheeks and stared into her eyes.

"Do you want to Rachel?" he asked, cutting the girl off mid sentence. She quit rambling , looked Percy in the eye, and nodded, not even trying to find the word. "Good," Percy replied and leaned back into his seat. Smiling Rachel leaned into his chest and quickly fell asleep.

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ. WILL EFFECT STORY!

Ok amazing readers. That last part does not at all mean that the pairing for this story is set. I could go pretty much any way with this story pairing wise except for goddesses. There are couple of people who if they get the most votes will end up dying and I will go with someone who fits the story *cough*Annabeth*cough. So please leave your vote on who Percy should be paired with in this story in the reviews.

Well other then that as always tell me how I did. Could we please get ten reviews on this longer chapter that would be amazing. Also sorry for not updating sooner. I had to put one last chapter for my other story child of sea prince of shadow up. If you guys would read that that would be amazing and you would be awesome. Thanks.

the things that define you

Read till your ren fades


	4. Chapter 4:The work of fate

Son of Khione

Chapter 4: The work of fate

For the first time in a long time Percy was truly happy. Not the adrenalin of battle, the spark he found in a quick hook-up or even the satisfaction of revenge when he ticked off the gods. This felt to right to be something with dark side effects like the others. The demigod knew he came here for a reason other then walking with Rachel through a massive mall, but he honestly didn't care. For once revenge could come second.

To say Rachel was a hyper shopper would be a huge understatement. She shot from store to store, and never stopped talking. It was always "doesn't this look nice,or how about this?" Percy really didn't mind, he actually kind of liked it. Anything other then Malcolm's constant rambling about how there was a seventy four point eight three percent chance of dying on the demigods newest 'idea'.

The next day the pair had decided to stay in their massive hotel room (Thanks to Percy's successful carrier and a bit of divine funding.) This had led to quite a few unavoidable make out sessions, along with Rachel learning about Percy being a demigod when he froze his cell phone out of force of habit when they were 'busy'. After about two hours of explanations and realizing that Rachel could see through the Mist, the pair of teens sat on the king sized bed in silence. Rachel had stopped talking and Percy had decided to let her process it all.

"Why are you really here?" Rachel's comment broke the silence. For a brief second Percy considered lying to her. Then again he had dragged the girl here. Why, he had no idea, but she deserved some form of an explanation. Besides Rachel would probably see through it anyway.

"There is someone here how can help me."

"Why bring me?" Rachel asked, still whispering.

"Um... because you like Coke-a- Cola?" the demigod replied nervously, running a hand through his hair nervously.

At this Rachel smiled and leaned in Percy.

"I'm just glad you did."

The couple stayed there in silence, content with each other till the red head Rachel lifted her head so she could look Percy in the eye.

"Who did you come here to see?"

"Boreas, god of the north wind."

"Where is this Boreas?"

"About five stories up."

Line Break

Percy stepped out of the elevator, just as the doors opened to reveal the tenth floor, alone. He was in what appeared to be a hanger of some sort. There was a staircase running along the wall on the far side of he room, which led to a large set of gray doors. The strode to the center of the room, clearly waiting for someone or something. Soon a pair of what to most would consider angles, flew into to room and faced the demigod.

"State your business," one of them ordered. He was slightly taller then the other, but probably due to his ridicules hairstyle, and was far skinner. In a pathetic attempt to be intimidating, the being held its sword out at Percy, nearly touching the demigods throat.

"I am here to speak to your father Lord Boreas," Percy replied calmly, trying to keep a smirk off his face.

"Destroy?" the other angle asked, clearly eager at the proposition. The skinny guy seemed to seriously consider the idea before a cold voice rang from the opposite side of the room.

"No destroying now Cal, father is expecting this one."

Percy turned to see a woman walking down the stairs across the room. She wore a traditional Greek robe, and had dark black hair and icy blue eyes.

The bigger angle looked sad whial the other just humphed. Sending a sly smirk at both of the brothers, Percy crossed the large room, and bowed before the woman. Smiling, the woman turned toward the massive pair of doors. They opened without her doing anything. Confidently, the woman (Who was obviously a goddess. She radiated power like one) strode into the what was obviously a throne room. Not only was their a ten foot tall dude on a throne, the room was massive and filled with massive sculptures of ice. Percy wasn't all that surprised when the woman had to tell the ice sculptures to stand down when he entered the room.

The man on the throne didn't look as much like a psychopath as some of the other gods Percy had been met. Percy was well aware that looks could be deceiving. A flowing cape that appeared to be made of snow covered the deity, who also had a beard and hair that were both covered in snow.

Not wanting to die quite yet, Percy knelt in front of the go, who was clearly Boreas. At this the god let out a booming laugh, that echoed across the chamber.

"Look at this. The modern day bane of Olympus bowing before me, a humble wind god! You know demigod, I could turn you in and get recognition for at least a few generations for my deeds," the god said, staring at Percy critically during the last sentence. The demigod lifted his head to look the god in the eye.

"We both know that's not how you operate."

Another laugh echoed around the chamber.

"How right you are demigod. I always expected you would come to me for guidance. Who wouldn't want to master their own element?" Boreas nearly taunted, creating a miniature blizzard on his palm. Percy grimaced, but didn't say anything. "So child of ice, what do you desire?"

Line Break

That night Rachel insisted they go out for pizza to celebrate. The red head was down about Percy's time away till he told her that he had made one of he requirements that he got a total of three hours for time off, reserved just for her. After that Rachel was her normal happy self. The pair spent the rest of the night stuffing themselves with pizza (Although Percy had a considerable bit more.) and watching whatever movie came to mind. They fell asleep on the massive couch, happily in each others arms.

Line Break

Training with the ice deities was hard, very very hard. They constantly pushed his limits, working him often to the point of exhaustion. The worse by far was Khione, the woman who had first escorted him to Boreas. She was far harsher then the others, but she also taught him more, a lot more. For one she revealed to Percy that the blood in humans and monsters had enough water in them for people with ice abilities, granted they were strong enough, could freeze someone inside out.

After a week of training Percy finally felt like he had the hang of things. The demigod was close with Cal. They would often discuss hockey, Percy and the ice god's favorite sport. The gang leader even got along with Zethes. When the god had realized Percy wouldn't mind a little relationship advice, the two hit off pretty quickly. Even Rachel was happy with the agreement. Boreas had let Percy bring the red head up to the god's area. She had been entranced by the ace sculptures (Not the alive ones.) and was taking lessons form Boreas himself.

The week passed quickly and all to soon Percy forgot that nothing ever stays perfect. Eventually reality always comes crashing down on top of you.

It was Saturday night and Percy was hanging out with Rachel in the apartment. Well more then that but whatever. Percy cell phone rang, but neither teen felt like stopping. They only pulled apart when the person called another four times. Groggily Percy picked up his phone and pulled himself into a upright position on the couch. The caller id had been Nico, but what the voice of the son of Hades didn't say anything Percy thought he would.

"Percy we know where you are. Get out here now! The Olympians declared us traitors since you went missing for so long. Luke's chasing us he's.." an explosion shook the listening demigods ears and the line went dead. Percy threw the phone onto the ground and ran to his suitcase. Frantically digging between his close Percy grinned and pulled out what he was looking for just as Rachel walked into the room.

"Percy, why do you look like a guy from Battlefeild?" It was clear she was scared, and had every right to be. Standing over a suitcase was Percy, strapping a set of throwing knives onto across his chest Chewbacca style. Loads of ammo clips were strapped to a belt, along with two pistols firmly in their holsters. Strapped to his back were two swords crafted from a pure whitee metal with Ruby's incrusted in the hilt.

"Rachel, something bad is happening. Go up to Boreas and stay with him till this blows over." Percy's eyes burned with the fire of determination, and blood-lust.

"Are you fighting on the right side," Rachel whispered quietly. Her own eyes alight with fear and worry.

"Isn't family always the right side?" the demigod replied, smiling slightly.

Rachel moved froward, to Percy who was now standing. Slowly she pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back she looked him in the eye.

"Just make sure you have the chance to be mine."

"I promise," the demigod whispered.

Turning away from his girlfriend, Percy ran and lept straight through the glass of the nearest window, and using the water molecules as snow to cushion his fall fell in font of the massive hotel. The demigod looked up to see four motorcycles round a building and shoot straight toward him. Above them were about halve a dozen pegasus all with at least two people riding them. Somehow keeping up with the motorcycles were three white vans with strawberries painted on the side.

Freezing the water molecules around him, Percy made a throwing knife of ice appear in his hand. With expert precision he threw the knife. The blade spun end over end through the air till it sliced clean through the rubber of the tire of the closest van. As the vehicle swerved to a halt, the side doors opened and at least a dozen teenagers dressed in full battle armor jumped out. When the van came to a stop another dozen demigods followed. Percy swore, he had no idea that camp would sent this many campers. There had to be at least the same amount in the other vans, an there were at least ten people on pegasus. At lightning speeds, the lone demigod drew his duel pistols, and opened fire on the remaining two vans,shattering the windshield of each and bringing them both to a grinding halt.

By this time all of Percy's fiends had made it over to him and had lept off their bikes and drawn their weapons, ready for a fight. Instantly Percy took charge.

"Alright guys get inside the lobby, remember the mist will probably not work in our favor so watch out for mortals. Malcolm you guard the back entrance, the will definitely send people through there. Thalia, anyone tries to get through the doors fry them or throw them back. Nico you pop in and out of their ranks, but stay to the edges, we cant have you get caught. Leo I need you to stay in here and protect Thalia. When she runs out of energy, give us a signal. Me and Nico will pull back in. Then you let whoever's left of the fools in the room. On my mark start spraying them with flames, I'll keep them trapped in there with ice wall. Everyone got that?" The entire group nodded. "Good," Percy said, a fiendish look now covering his face. "Playtime."

At that Nico grabbed Thalia and Leo's wrist and Thalia grabbed Malcom's and the group shadow traveled inside, leaving Percy alone before about eighty war craving demigods. The seventy or so that were on the ground were all out charging the gang leader and were whiten a hundred yards. Having reloaded his pistols when talking Percy slowly backed closer to the doors while firing and reloading the guns at rapid paces, dropping at least ten of the oncoming group. Realizing they were little more then moving targets, the demigods fell behind cover. Cars buildings, anything they can find. With the ground troops now near impossible to hit, Percy turned his attention toward the skies just as he was about to get chopped in halve by a pegasus rider. As he ducked Percy quickly replaced the guns in his hand with his new twin swords, which were a gift from Khione. Before the horse could get an upward arch, Percy jumped and thrusted one of his swords straight through the riders lower back, leaving to bleed out in the sky. Facing the street again the lone demigod saw five demigods charging him in triangle formation and were almost whither striking distance. Just as the lead one raised his sword to slash Percy, an arrow penetrated the two demigods next to him's hearts and the two outer ones were cut down by a black blurr. The lead one however was able to bring his sword down at Percy despite his comrades quick deaths. He didn't last long however as Percy merely dodged the wild stroke and bringing the sword in his left hand in a horizontal slash, cleanly decapitated the demigod.

Adrenalin pumping through his veins, Percy kicked the head toward the now frozen campers. Meeting every enemy he could in the eye, Percy bellowed one sentence across the silent streets.

"I WANT LUKE!"

Nothing moved until a figure strode confidently out from behind a car. No one moved or spoke until the man was five yards away.

"You want a fight Jackson?" the man growled. The darkness somehow illuminating the scar that ran across his face.

"I really want a chance to kick you as.." the enraged demigod began until he was cut off by a voice that wasn't Luke's.

"No you don't."

A blinding white light flashed through the area causing everyone to cover their eyes. When Percy reopened his, next to Luke stood Boreas, with a grin across his face. In front of him was Rachel, her knees frozen to the ground, facing Percy. From her position it was obvious that her hands were also frozen together as was her mouth. Pure, raw hated coursed through Percy's veins and when he moved his gaze back the wind god, the deity flinched. Percy moved to run forward, but Luke's voice stopped him.

"Don't do that Percy or else I will be ecstatic that you have a very hot girlfriend." If at all possible Percy got even more enraged. "You see," Luke began again, "My mission here was to either kill you or break you. Either one worked honestly and I think Zeus would prefer if you were broken. The trick was, how? You didn't care for anyone except for your gang members, who are all good fighters." After this Luke bent down and started caressing Rachel's cheek with his hand. "It was a good thing we found about this pretty little thing isn't it?" Luke mocked, turning to face Percy with the last part. Rachel was glaring daggers at Luke but none of them seemed to hurt the demigod. Standing up Luke walked behind the red head, who was now looking at Percy with pleading green eyes. Locking Percy's eyes with his own. "Perseus Jackson. Today you will not break, but shatter." In one fluid motion , Luke drew his bronze and grays sword, and decapitated Rachel. Not even bothering to look at the stunned demigods reaction, Luke turned around and began walking away, sheathing his blood stained sword.

Screaming in rage, Percy ran straight at Luke only to be met by a mass of demigods. Not even caring about anything else but revenge, Percy's powers were in overdrive. Half of the demigods to get whiten striking distance were frozen solid only to be shattered by the demigod. The ones who were left didn't have much of a chance. Percy however saw none of it. None of these weaklings mattered. Only two people had his attention, Luke and Boreas. Lucky for him Boreas was coming straight for him. The now retreating demigods formed ranks behind the deity, knowing they were overmatched. Leaping straight for the god,Percy was shot back by a blast of wind. Now vulnerable and on the ground, Percy was surrounded and brought to his knees by the pegasus riders who had flown down and dismounted. Attempting to freeze the surrounding demigods, the trapped gang leader found Boreas was canceling his powers. The wind god strode up to Percy's kneeling form, and drew his wicked sharp pure white blade.

"It appears you will be broken in more ways then one today, demigod."

As Boreas brought the blade down, a hand wrapped around his throat and yanked him backwards. At the same time two beings appeared next to the demigod and quickly sent the demigods holding him scrambling back. A shocked Percy looked around to see Khione fighting her father while Cal and Zethes started to decimate the demigods. The twins were dressed in light blue armor with elegant spikes protruding from the shoulders horizontally and up ward from the knee joints. Cal held a massive spear and Zethes fought with a single sword, in graceful style. Khione faced her father in a beautiful white armor that appeared like a beautiful dress and seemed to flow with her movements. She weld dual swords that seemed identical to Percy's except the gems were sapphires.

Her style was smooth and athletic. She moved around her father and often lept over him and somehow made it look easy. Boreas looked absolutely horrified. He had no idea his daughter was this good and even if he did beat her his two sons and Perseus could easily finish the job. After about a minute, Khione managed to land a spin kick on her father, knocking him out and sending hid crumpling to the ground. Percy just stared at her in awe. Turning around her eyes locked on Percy as she ran over to the demigod and her brothers.

"We have to leave now!" she commanded.

"But my friends..." Percy started till he was cut off by the snow goddess.

"Left you when Boreas showed up. We have to leave."

Anger and sadness crashed into Percy all at once. Not only was the girl he was really starting to love dead, but his friends left him when he needed it most. Turning back to Khione he tried to hide the tears swelling in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To someone who wants the Olympians and their children dead just as much as you.," the goddess responded, her face hard and grim.

"And who would that be."

"Gaea, primordial goddess of earth."

**AN: Yes I just did that. **

** By the way please don't ill me for not updating I like living it's convenient. Life has just been crammed pack with stuff lately and I finally had a good amount of free tame to finish this. It is one of the longest chapters I have ever written, maybe even the longest. So please don't kill me**

** Yes some of this chapters was just time skips in words, but that's how it had to work. This was a filler chapter as is and if I drew those scenes out it would have taken forever.**

** If you haven't noticed, I need a new pairing for this story. So put your votes in once again for that in the reviews. **

** I want ten reviews this chapter. I feel that with this long of a chapter and so much for you guys to be mad about we can easily reach that, thanks.**

** Also, for those who were wondering to Child of Sea Prince of Shadow. The twenty review rule still applied for that chapter and I said that in the AN. You guys are really far from an update there so please go read and review that. **

**the things that define you**

**Read till your ren fades.**


	5. Chapter 5:A new purpose

Son of Khione

Chapter five: A new purpose

His face becoming stone cold, Percy gripped the goddesses now outstretched hand with a death grip. Nodding to her brothers, Khione then began to glow, turning into her true form. Closing his eyes tightly Percy barely felt the teleportation. Opening his eyes he looked around to see a ancient roman city. It could have passed as the real thing if it wasn't inhabited only by monsters and obviously in a cave of ice.

"Where are we?" Percy breathed.

"Alaska, the land beyond the gods, and current base of operations for Gaea's army," Khione answered, looking down and smiling lightly.

"If it's the land beyond the gods then how did you get here?" Percy asked, clearly confused.

"Gaea's influence allows to go anywhere in the world, as long as there is earth to land on." this time it was Zethes who spoke up. The demigod turned to him just as the god whipped masses of blood off his pure white weapon as he sheathed it. Cal had just finished doing the same with his spear.

"Khione! You made it!" a voice echoed across the not so busy streets.

Turning once again, Percy saw a girl a few years younger then him running up to the snow goddess. When she made it the two shared a brief embrace, before they separated and looked at the rest of the group. The new girl had brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hello Cal, Zethes," the woman greeted, a smile never leaving her face.

"Hello Hebe," Zethes greeted back, flashing the girl a dazzling smile. Percy would have laughed at the wind god's sudden change of attitude, but he was to busy slightly freaking out.

"Wait you're Hebe. As in daughter of Zeus and Hera wife of Heracles Hebe?" the demigod asked in complete and utter confusion. The goddess laughed and turned to face Percy.

"Yes that is me." Hebe paused but Percy didn't say anything so she continued. "And you must be Perseus. Your mother has told me so much about you."

Immediately Percy's face came together in fury. His body began to glow with a pure white aura.

"It looks like we have much to explain," Hebe sighed, completely ignoring the powerful raging demigod next to her.

Percy was about to lunge at the goddess before Cal put a steady hand on the demigod's shoulder. Shaking is head the god got his message through. Not now.

"There is our first strategy meeting going on in five. Percy grab onto someone, they know where to go," Hebe's happy voice ran throughout the city. The demigod calmed down enough to grab onto Cal's had just as the wind god flashed to the meeting place.

Line Break

The meeting started no more then five minutes later. When Percy had opened his eyes, he had found that the room he was in was massive. A the front of the room was two massive thrones, with a being sitting on each. On the slightly larger throne sat what looked like a woman made completely of mud. She had no expression but looked calmly over all the gathered beings. The other throne was occupied by what Percy could only call a living nightmare. It was constantly moving and shifting and changing but one thing always remained the same. It's appearance was always hideous. Percy turned to Khione and nodded to the two beings to show what he was asking.

"A manifestation of Gaea and Tartarus's powers. Despite the limited amount they are still powerful. Don't make them angry." Silencing a gulp Percy slowly nodded, showing his clear understanding.

Looking around the room, the demigod found that the rest of the space was taken up by a massive halve circle bench around two massive thrones. Wearily Percy took a seat in between Cal and Zephyr. The amount of monsters in the room was more then a bit disturbing, especially since many were eying him like a midday snack.

"Attention," a deep voice echoed throughout the room, easily bringing all existing chatter to a halt. Every pair eyes shifted to the two dominant deities. Once the room was dead silent, Gaea rose from her seat, and calmly strode up to the table before the half circle of chairs. The mud on the table shifted till it represented North America, with symbols on New York, Lon Island and San Francisco.

"My friends," the goddess began, her voice carrying clear confidence."We have waited long for this moment, this opportunity. Soon we will bring Olympus to its knees!" A round of cheers went up. "We have assembled an army, a plan, and even know the one of our enemies." By now the whole room was listening intently. "Hera plans to swap the leaders of the demigod camps in order to unite them! I will let her play her games then crush it before it can work!" More cheering. "When Hera sends her pawn into the Roman camp we will attack, wiping out the camp without the Greeks knowing it existed." The cheering dominated everything but the goddess's voice now. "We have an army," the goddess near whispered, causing the room to go silent. "All I need now is a general."

"I Polybotes volunteer!" a voice boomed around the room before anyone else could move. A massive being stood up and walked to the front of the room to stand before the two thrones. To Percy surprise Gaea smiled down at the monster. It was at least thirty feet tall with the torso and up being human. His legs however looked like the were made of snake scales. A massive trident was strapped onto his back. Wild green hair covered his head.

"Anyone else?" Tartarus boomed. Without thinking Percy hesitatingly stood up in his seat. All eyes shifted to him. For a second the demigod considered sitting down. No he couldn't do that. He needed this, needed to do something worth doing. Something that would put him down in history forever, would get him recognized by those foolish Olympians. He needed a position that would let him kill Luke. Confidence surging through him, Percy wordlessly strode forward from his seat in the back. Polybotes had looked back to see who else had come forward. A smirk stretched along the giants face as he stood to face the demigod. Then he began laughing.

"Little demigod. What right do you have to challenge me, a giant for such a powerful position?"

"I have every right!" Percy growled. His voice was low and absolutely venomous, his face covered in a deadly calm. The giant moved to speak was cut off. "Are you hailed the modern day bane of Olympus? Do you even know anything about how the world has changed in drastic way since you were KILLED?! Are you aware of the modern weaponry the demigods can arm themselves with?" Just to prove his point Percy pulled out one of his pistols that were hanging from his belt and fired it straight through the head of a Empousai who screamed and exploded into dust. "Can you keep monsters dead even with the doors of death opened?" The pile of gold dust that had been coming together froze in peaces, effectively trapping the monster. "Have you even ever led giant? All I remember from reading about your last war that you seemed pretty content to sit back and let your brother take the full blunt of Zeus." Percy was now standing in front of the massive deity, looking eyes with the giant. "Now tell me giant," the demigods voice was a scary calm once again, "What right do you have?"

Silence covered the room like a blanket. No on moved as the two primordial deities seemed to be weighing their options. As if they were in a telepathic conversation (Which they probably were) the two gods eyes seemed to focus on the two competitors at once. Gaea's face was blank while Tartarous's looked almost proud.

"Perseus Jackson will lead the attack on Camp Jupiter in eight months time," the deep voice of the pit boomed around the room. Only a single voice raised to challenge the primordial god.

"What kind of fool are you Tartarous, to pick a lowly demigod before a giant, one of your own children? Surly you plan for us to actually succeed in this battle against the Olympians?" Polybotes bellowed from his position next to Percy. "It would be dishonoring to fight beneath this lowly filth!" Before the giant could say anything else, his entire body went up in a black flame which ate away at the creatures flesh. A deep booming laugh came from Tartarous and was clearly audible over Polybotes earth shattering screams.

"You forget child. Victory is the greatest honor." The god flicked his wrist and the writhing giant exploded into pieces like shards of glass, the screams still echoing around the city. If the beings in the room were scared before, they were petrified now. As soon as Gaea muttered a "meeting dismissed every being except for a bold few shot for the exit. "Perseus, stay behind," the god of the pit said once almost everyone is gone. Hearing this Cal shot the demigod a worried look before leaving the room. Putting on his best poker face, Percy faced the two powerful gods. Once Tartarous was sure he had the demigod alone, he spoke a single sentence. "You have my favor Perseus, but remember, failure is not an option." The primordial turned to face his partner and Percy strode from the room, clearly being dismissed.

Line Break

Word spread quickly of what happened in the meeting room. Instead of looks of awe, Percy received mostly looks of hate. It was quite clear the monsters resented having a demigod as their general, especially with one leading the recent failure of the Titan war. None of the beasts moved to attack Percy though, no one wanted to anger Tartarous like Polybotes had. Despite this, one of the wind gods or Hebe seemed to be by Percy's side for the rest of the day. During the sloppily set up diner, it was announced that a small portion of the best of the best would be sent to Tartarous for what was described as 'personal training'. Unsurprisingly Percy was among the group, along with a dracanae who was called Queen Sess and a three bodied man named Geryon. There was only one other demigod in the group. He had dark blue eyes and dark black hair, like a Poseidon child.

That night, after a few brief goodbys, the group stood with the feared primordial god in the empty town square. With only one last sentence before snapping his fingers the deity sent the group plunging into hell.

"Remember, only the strong will survive."

**AN: Yes I know it took forever and I am so sorry about that. MY parents had the computer a lot lately and I got kicked outside a lot so that's that. Yes I am also aware that this is a much shorter chapter. I wanted to get this out so I could give myself some time to plan out what will happen in Tartarous. Sorry but it might take a bit. In the mean time drop a review on how I did on the introduction to the titan army and who the godly parent of the new demigod is. Please.**

** Finally Child of sea still needs some reviews for me to update so if u want that then check that out and tell me how im doing so far on that story. It will be much appreciated.**

**the things that define you **

**Read till your ren fades.**


End file.
